


Half a Soul, Divided (Translation)

by spring_samurai



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Josh works in Brendon's tattoo shop, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers, Tyler is struck, very slight angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_samurai/pseuds/spring_samurai
Summary: Тайлер путешествовал и искал своего соулмейта, человека, который дополнит его соулмейт-тату, но так и не нашел его. Он возвращается домой и решает дополнить его самостоятельно, забрасывая поиски.Он встречает Джоша.





	Half a Soul, Divided (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Half a Soul, Divided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829673) by [awalkingdenial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awalkingdenial/pseuds/awalkingdenial). 



Тайлер дышит одним и тем же воздухом, что и другие люди больше двадцати одного года и только сейчас понял, что не судьба, не удача и не обстоятельства сделали его другим. Он просто был тем, кем он является. _Отличающимся_.

Он не думал о себе как о чудаковатом, но творческом отбросе, который окажется артистом или тем, кто будет наслаждаться жизнью по полной. Его отличие было тем, что кое-то с ним не происходило. Как бы сильно он ни старался, он не мог понять почему.

Наверное, поэтому y него не получалось ничего хорошего. Наверное, поэтому он не мог найти своего соулмейта.

Найти соулмейта после восемнадцати было редкостью. Так был устроен их мир; часовой механизм объединял людей, позволяя вырасти и постареть вместе, счастливыми, любимыми и ощущающими поддержку.

Тайлеру было неприятно чувствовать себя за бортом еще и потому, что он был из тех людей, кто нуждался в ком-то, с кем можно разделить подобный опыт, хоть он и ненавидел признавать это. Его разум работал словно линза, искажающая реальность: иногда она проецировала вещи слишком близко, а иногда помещала их слишком далеко. Хуже всего тогда, когда всё становилось размытым и Тайлер терял связь с реальностью.

Он продолжал смотреть на рассветы солнца из-за растянутого горизонта перед его взором. Наблюдал закаты, сидя на склоне холма и смягчая свое одиночество. Он приподнял рукав толстовки и взглянул на тату на запястье. Ничего сложного. Две окружности, красная внутри черной, образуют что-то вроде черепа скелета слева.

Справа было пусто. Возможно, навсегда. Он позволил пальцам расцарапать это место.

Глаза Тайлера расширились, когда сумасшедшая идея прошибла его словно молния.

***

Несясь на крыльях воодушевления, Тайлер не учел, что тату-салон его друга Брендона может быть все еще закрыт. Он стоял перед зданием как идиот. На часах было полвосьмого утра.

Второе, о чем он не подумал, это факт, что он не выезжал из города почти три года. Возможно, Брендон вообще здесь больше не работает. Да и, наверное, немного грубо вот так объявиться.

— Хэй, — Тайлер практически подпрыгнул от испуга от голоса за его спиной.

Он обернулся и уставился. Это был парень, скорее всего, его возраста, в очень обтягивающих дырявых джинсах и черной толстовке со словом «инопланетянин» заглавными зелеными буквами на ней. Его волосы были нежного розово-оранжево-красного оттенка.

— Могy ли я чем-то помочь? — он улыбнулся, немного удивленно.

— Эмм, не думаю, — ответил он. Потом немного подумал. — Вообще-то, можешь. Этот салон все еще принадлежит Брендону Ури?

Милый парень вскинул брови. Его глаза были красивыми, карими, больше схожими с каштановым медом, чем с шоколадом.

— Да, причем довольно давно, — он кивнул, доставая ключи из кармана.

— О, — Тайлер нахмурился. — Что ж, я не был здесь _довольно давно_. В мой последний визит у салона было вообще другое название, — он посмотрел на вывеску над окном. Она гласила _Panic!_. Он опустил взгляд и видел, что парень открывает дверь. — Ты здесь работаешь?

— Ага. Брендон по совместительствy мой начальник и лучший друг, — он улыбнулся.

 _Зубы выгравированы самим Господом_ , подумал он, склоняя головy, когда его сердце слегка затрепетало. Соулмейт этот парня был везунчиком. Тайлер не мог представить, что чувствует тот, кто был предначертан парню судьбой.

— Вы открываетесь? Не рановато ли?

Он обернулся к Тайлерy.

— Я хотел завершить некоторые наброски до официального открытия в девять, — он немного колебался. — Не хочешь зайти и подождать Брендона внутри? Если, конечно, у тебя нет дел поважнее.

Тайлер почувствовал, как уголки его губ приподнялись.

— Конечно, спасибо. Я Тайлер Джозеф, — он подал руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, Тайлер. Я Джошуа Дан, но все зовут меня Джош, — он снова улыбнулся и пожал руку Тайлера. — Итак, Тайлер, зайдешь?

— Ты уже завтракал?

Джош нахмурился.

— Я бодр и полон сил, но от кофе не откажусь.

— Я скоро вернусь.

***

Пока он стоял в очереди в Старбаксе, Тайлер решил, насколько глуп он был.

 _Почему ты не спросил, какой кофе ему нравится?_  — он пробормотал.

— Простите, сэр? — спросила официант.

— Извините, я просто разговариваю сам с собой, — он тряхнул головой. — Блонд кофе* с карамелью и…

***

— Прости, — выдавил Тайлер. — Я понятия не имею, почему не спросил, какой кофе ты предпочитаешь.

Джош тряхнул головой и усмехнулся, отложив карандаш на открытый альбом.

— Все в порядке, ты слишком добр, раз решил мне купить кофе, и я не собираюсь жаловаться. Присаживайся, — предложил Тайлеру он. — Какой ты мне взял?

— Блонд кофе с карамелью? — попытался угадать Тайлер и был не совсем уверен, правильны ли это ответ. Он сел.

Губы Джоша приоткрылись.

— Ох, вау… На самом деле это один из моих любимых.

— Серьезно?

— У меня нет причин лгать тебе, — сказал он, отпивая и мыча от удовольствия. — Итак, _Тай_. Ты пришел сделать что-то, что связано с тату или просто пришел повидаться?

— На самом деле мне нужно кое-что сделать, да, — он взглянул Джошу в глаза. — Я хочу сделать свое тату соулмейта нераспознаваемым. Я хочу заполнить ее и изменить.

— О, — взгляд Джоша упал на его губы, затем вернулся обратно. Казалось, кровь Тайлера бурлила. — Ты еще не нашел своего соулмейта?

Тайлер хотел было огрызнуться, когда услышал горечь в его тоне, но не стал этого делать.

— Нет.

— Я тоже, — прошептал Джош, краснея впервые за этот день. У Тайлера в груди заболело.

— Как так? — соскользнуло с уст Тайлера. — Это был глупый вопрос.

— Я попал в автокатастрофу на свой восемнадцатый день рождения. Пробыл в коме два года.

—  _Два года?_ Черт… Это… Мне жаль, если это имеет значение. Рад, что ты очнулся, — пробормотал Тайлер. Его сердце билось настолько сильно, что могло проломить ребра.

— Тайлер?

Он сглотнул.

— Да?

— Я хочу увидеть ее, твою тату… Пожалуйста.

Тайлер схватил свой рукав, но остановил себя.

— Что если…мы не…

Тайлер задышал отрывисто, когда Джош взял руками лицо Тайлера, прикасаясь к нему как к произведению искусства.

— Тогда я поцелую тебя сейчас, пока мы не узнали, потому что я никогда в жизни так сильно не хотел никого поцеловать.

Когда их губы встретились, никого больше не волновала тату.

***

— Это тебе. Открой.

Глаза Джоша зажглись, когда он взял подарок.

— В честь чего?

Тайлер нежно улыбнулся, глядя на стилизованного пришельца возле его скелета.

— Она напоминает мне о тебе.

Стоит ли говорить о том, что Джош полюбил толстовку с надписью «NASA», которую его соулмейт подарил ему.

**Author's Note:**

> *-Обжарка Blonde – это фирменная обжарка Starbucks, которая отличается менее продолжительным временем обжарки, легкостью тела и мягкостью вкуса.


End file.
